


Midnight Delight

by genmitsu



Series: Imagination Infection [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Late at night, Oswald receives an unexpected text.___Not a stranger to frustration of this kind, Oswald can sympathize. For him it was enough just to see Jim to get into a certain mindset, it was so embarrassing too with him having no control over it; and if Jimtouchedhim in any way, even if it was violent - or maybe especially so, Oswald didn’t fool himself pretending he hated Jim’s passionate nature bursting through, - oh, Oswald got into the mood lightning fast.





	Midnight Delight

 

“Hey babe, what’re you wearing?”

Oswald frowns at his phone. The number is unfamiliar, so it’s probably someone mistyping while trying to text their girlfriend. He ignores it, returning his attention to the ledger instead. After a few minutes the phone pings again.

“Are you ignoring me? Babe, please.”

And then again, this time with “Whatever it is, I’m sorry. Honest. Please answer.”

Oswald frown grows deeper. This is something he has no experience with, some lovers quarrel? It’s got nothing to do with him. He takes the phone and types a reply.

“You’ve got the wrong number. Please check when you text. Good day.”

He returns to the ledger again. The numbers from Palomo squads are not adding up, again. Oswald pinches the bridge of his nose, thinking, and then the phone pings again.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you. But I met this gorgeous lady at the bar and we seemed to have hit it off… I was hoping we’d continue. Anyway, sorry!”

“It’s alright.” Oswald texts back, amused. Turns out the lady wasn’t that into this person as they thought if she gave them the wrong number. “This stuff happens.”

He puts the phone away and tries to concentrate. No. The income is considerably lower than last month and the expenses are weird as well, but the truth is hidden somewhere in the numbers there. He needs a break from staring at them, because they seem to mash and mingle in his eyes. Oswald stands up and stretches his legs, and goes to make himself some coffee. When he returns to the desk with the steaming cup, his phone blinks again with unread message. Same number.

“Hey, me again. Are you interested in some fun harmless sexting? You seem nice, so… let’s try, maybe?”

Oswald lets out a chuckle. The guy - it’s probably a guy after all - is desperate. Probably worked himself into a mood and is now left hanging. Not a stranger to frustration of this kind, Oswald can sympathize. For him it was enough just to see Jim to get into a certain mindset, it was so embarrassing too with him having no control over it; and if Jim _touched_ him in any way, even if it was violent - or maybe especially so, Oswald didn’t fool himself pretending he hated Jim’s passionate nature bursting through, - oh, Oswald got into the mood lightning fast.

Even now the thoughts about Jim stir something inside him, those feelings that refused to go away despite him basically giving up on the man completely. So maybe he needs to blow off some steam as well.

“I don’t mind,” he types carefully back. “But you might. I’m not gorgeous and I’m not a lady.”

The answer comes fast. The guy _is_ desperate, Oswald chuckles again.

“Not a problem. I’m bi anyway, and I’m sure you undersell yourself. I bet you look great. Describe yourself to me?”

Well, easy for him to say things like these, not seeing Oswald at all. He could just imagine whoever he wanted - and Oswald too, could. _Jim._ Oswald also could describe himself in a more flattering way, but he doesn’t really want to.

“Medium height, a bit thin. Pale face, pointy nose. I have freckles. My hair is short, black, and my eyes change colour depending on the light… something greyish-green.”

“You seem to have striking looks. I rather like that, you know? And… what are you wearing, handsome stranger?”

“Are you not going to describe yourself?”

“If you want to know, I don’t look anything special. Typical Texan guy. I work out though, so I have this toned look and tan, I hope you like that.”

Toned look - Jim is also quite fit, and Oswald’s eyes always linger on him, admiring his strong shoulders and lean legs and a definitely very nice butt.

“Yes. I do.” Oswald writes. “I wear a three-piece suit usually but I’ve already taken off my jacket, since it’s so late. What about you?”

“I’m in my jeans and a t-shirt, lounging around. I’d like to touch you. Or if you have a specific fantasy, we can do that. I’m flexible.”

Or just that desperate. Oswald thinks about it - he could have his recent meeting with Jim play out differently in this fantasy. Maybe the detective didn’t hurry away but stayed for a drink. Maybe he put his hand around Oswald’s waist, bringing him closer, and placing a kiss on his lips. Maybe he pushed Oswald against the bar and went down on him--

“Not really a fantasy, but I like seeing men submit to me,” Oswald types, his skin flushing at the idea of Jim doing the submitting. Just what would it be like to order him around, have that strength and that pride held in check because Jim would let him? Trust him to do it right?

“Kinky :) I like that. So do that. Command me.”

Oswald feels a wave of heat he never expected. He gulps, typing his answer.

“I want you to kneel in front of me.”

“I get on my knees and look up at you. You’re the one in control and it excites me. I want to touch you so much but I will only if you let me.”

“Yes. I like the look you have in your eyes. And I will let you touch me if you take off that t-shirt.”

“I take it off for you and look at you. You’re beautiful, so collected and cool. You nod to me and I slide my hands over your thighs, your calves, and I run them up to put them on your ass.”

“Crude.” Oswald types, but he still imagines Jim like that, and he wouldn’t object to him being so forward. Why break the fantasy? “But I like this. You can touch me more, be more direct. I run my fingers over your cheek and force you to look at me as you do it.”

“God yes. I squeeze and knead your ass. So firm. So nice. I dare a kiss over your stomach and I want you to be undressed so I could touch your skin. I want it so much. Almost as much as I want your cock in my mouth.”

Oswald shivers, glad to be sitting. There’s this tugging at his stomach, that arousal pooling inside so mercilessly at the thought of Jim saying these words. Jim’s hands roaming all over him, Jim’s brilliant blue eyes looking at him, waiting for his commands…

He unbuttons his fly in a hurry, putting his hand down his pants. He is already so hard.

Just what is Jim doing to him. There’s nothing Oswald can do to resist.

“Since you’re being so good for me, I let you undo my vest and shirt and kiss my stomach. Your hands feel so good on me. So strong. You’re such a good boy for me right now.”

“Please. Your cock. Let me take care of it.”

Oswald bites down on his lip, Jim, Jim so desperate for him he actually begs…

“I take it out and guide it to your mouth, press it to your lips. As you part them for me, I put it in, slowly so you won’t choke, but I want you to take it whole.”

“I’m doing my best to take you into my mouth, but you’re bigger than I expected and it takes me some effort. I love your taste. I love the way you feel in my mouth and the way my lips stretch over you. I moan for you to show you how much I love this.”

Oswald strokes himself, wanting to go faster, but trying to prolong it. This whole thing excites him a lot more than he would’ve imagined and it takes considerable concentration to type coherently.

“Yes. I enjoy your lewd mouth thoroughly. My hand is under your chin, holding you just right as I push inside. How hard are you right now?”

“I ache for release. These jeans are too tight right now with you being so sexy using me like this I show it to you with my tongue all over your perfect cock”

Oswald just groans at this, the image of Jim at his feet, so completely and fully affected, is unbearably arousing. He picks up the pace, the detective’s handsome face haunting his imagination.

“Pay yourself some attention. I want you to enjoy me coming into your mouth.”

“yes god yes i want it i unzip my pants and palm myself and take my leaking cock out and pump it hard you make me so hot like this”

“Such enthusiasm. I feel your desperation for release as you suck me harder. Go on. I want you to come for me.”

There’s a pause, and Oswald imagines the guy is spent - no, who cares about that. In his mind it’s Jim coming apart as he sucks on Oswald’s cock, it’s Jim’s tongue lavishing him with caresses, it’s Jim moaning out his name as he takes a breath before Oswald pushes back inside his mouth...

“I came so hard I’m shaking” reads the new message. “I suck harder, wanting to bring you over the edge with me. I want your cum in my mouth. Please. Please”

Oswald explodes over his fist with a muffled moan, the image of Jim swallowing and smiling at him as Oswald spills for him finally bringing him to climax. Jim’s lips are so red and sore, glistening with Oswald’s seed, and Oswald wants to kiss him so, so bad he almost whines at his inability to do so. This Jim only exists in his mind, perfect and unattainable.

“I came really hard as well, imagining your mouth working on me,” Oswald types, not wanting to be rude although he doesn’t care for his incidental partner. He did enjoy it, and the fact that the fantasy made him hurt is his problem and his alone, as unrequited feelings have to be. “It turned out to be quite enjoyable.”

“This has been really hot! Loved it. Thank you for going along with me. I hope you have a lovely night.”

Oswald types a reply and goes on to clean his clothes and his desk. The ledger and the coffee are both forgotten as he decides to retire to his bed and deal with his feelings - and the accounting inconsistencies - tomorrow. It will all be easier tomorrow.

 

On the other end of Gotham Jim Gordon is lying in his bed, reading “Thank you. I hope you do as well,” on his phone, still a panting mess. The contact’s name reads _Oswald Cobblepot._

 

 

 


End file.
